


(No Longer a) Blank Puzzle

by SaerenDPity



Series: Mystic Messenger Epilogues [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Friends to Lovers, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Slow Burn, V | Kim Jihyun After Ending (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaerenDPity/pseuds/SaerenDPity
Summary: Upon his return, Jihyun gifted me a blank puzzle that he had painted over just for me. Now it's time to see if we are as compatible as what we had hoped. He says he is ready for love, and I think I am too...(After V's After Ending. First in a planned series. MysMe spoilers for all routes.)This fic is not dead!!! But it is being re-vamped. Please stay tuned! <3





	1. Chapter 1

"Five _thousand_ pieces!?" There had been so much happening at the party, so many tears shed and memories made, and now I stood with a box Jihyun had just given me. The top of the box advertised a blank white puzzle, one that contained five thousand pieces, but from seeing the other puzzles that were auctioned off, no doubt Jihyun had painted a beautiful picture on this one too.

The puzzles he had painted were beautiful, to say the very least. I wasn't sure how he had brought them all here, likely with help from Saeren. But there had been dozens on display, already pieced together. The famed photographer known as V, now turned painter, had drawn in thousands of dollars with his new creations. Some were landscapes, others portraits of people that he'd met while traveling, and still more of animals that they'd encountered.

One by one, he'd taken me through the gallery, which also held some old photographs he'd been planning to provide for the auction, and gave me a detailed explanation of each. With his experience as a photographer, he'd taken many pictures, then after developing them, had practiced drawing, and then painted them on these puzzles. I loved every single one. My face ached from the smile that had been anchored in place, and his eyes grew brighter with each one that we discussed.

He was truly talented. The colors, shapes and lines he used each fit together to convey the story he wished to tell in each work. Some were sentimental, sad or nostalgic, others captured the joy of the subject while not neglecting the hardships that had been endured to gain such happiness. Each one was a labor of love, a labor of himself. How raw and visceral it must have been for him to put these up for auction, not knowing if they'd be well received under his given name instead of the single letter under which everyone used to know him.

The party was long over, and the rest of the members helping to coordinate the clean up. Zen had winked at me and told me to simply spend time with Jihyun, instead of lending my own hands to the task.

It had been two long years since I had seen the man. Two years of letters, the very rare phone call or text, of him discovering what made him who he was, of me discovering so much of myself through my precious friends in the RFA. And here we stood, reunited at last, me holding the last puzzle that he'd created. A gift just for me. Another part of him that he had reserved for me alone.

At my reaction of how large the puzzle was, he laughed.

"I want you to put it together." He grinned down at me. I could hardly believe the transformation he'd undergone. Almost glowing in the light of the now almost empty gallery. "If you liked the others, I think you'll like this one best. I worked the hardest on it, thinking only of you."

Blood rushed to my cheeks as he spoke, and my own grin was no doubt that of a silly child, but I couldn't help it. I could barely believe Jihyun was here, let alone gifting me with something so precious. The fact that he had thought so much of me while he was away struck a chord deep in my stomach, letting lose a stream of butterflies that made my nerves jitter.

"O-of course I'll put it together!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around the box, holding it close to my chest. "Thank you so much Vee- I-i mean, Jihyun."

It was his turn to pinken as I said his name.It wasn't the first time that day I'd said it, and I was still trying to train my head to call him something completely different than how I'd addressed him before today. But it seemed he was appreciative of my effort. I liked the way his name felt on my tongue, and I was glad he'd returned to the name his parents had given.

"Let me know what you think when you've completed it." He recovered from his blush and continued. "I... Really hope you like it best."

"I'm sure I will." I giggled, "I love puzzles too, so I'll get to work on it as soon as I get ho-"

The phrase strangled in my throat. Home. My home had been his old house. The one he'd shared with Rika. I had tried to keep it much like he left it, but as an artist myself, it was difficult. I realized with some horror that evidence of my latest project was hung up all over his walls, story boards of a manhwa I was completing. Now that he was here, would he want to go back to his house, and if he did... How did I fit into it? His previous statement of being ready to fall in love meant we would be... Dating? I guess? It didn't mean we would be suddenly living together, did it?

"Is something wrong?" He asked as my mind raced with this conundrum. And I smiled back at him.

"It's just me being silly, I think." I started. "Um, I have been living at your house, like you told me, and... I just hope you aren't too... Put off by the changes I've made. All of your things are still there, of course! But... It is a little different. I erm... got an espresso machine and my project is kind of everywhere."

Realization dawned on his face as I spoke, and his smile was kind. He tucked a stray strand of my hair behind my ear, eliciting another blush from me, and he shook his head.

"Of course." He said gently. "I told you to make yourself at home. It is your place now, more than it is mine. Would you rather I stay with Jumin for a while?"

"No!" I responded, more without thinking than of actually minding. Not that I actually did mind, many fantasies of us living together had occupied my daydreams when I should have been working, but even so, the questions of what he expected, what he wanted raced through my brain. "I just... Um... Jihyun," I took a deep breath, collecting myself, figuring I might as well just ask him straight out, "What do you want to do? What does all of this mean for... For us?"

My question didn't perplex him as much as I thought it would, it seemed. He stood studying my red face, his eyes thoughtful.

"Would you be opposed to just being... Roommates for a while?" He asked me. My eyes shot back up to his face, "I don't plan on living there for very long. I want to build a new home, one that isn't so... Wrapped up in my old ideals and philosophies. So while I prepare my new house, would you mind if I stayed there as your guest? Or, I can stay with Jumin for a few days and find an apartment in the city while I build. Whatever you'd be most comfortable with."

I chewed at my lower lip, deliberating. In truth, being with him once again made it very difficult to imagine returning back to the house alone, again. I was sure Jumin would have strong thoughts and opinions of what we should do, he'd, not-so-subtly, declared cohabitating before marriage was a strict 'no'. Each of our friends had asked what I would do if he returned, and every time they'd asked, I had answered that I wasn't sure.

Selfishly, I wanted to spend more time with him, even if I'd known Jihyun the least amount of time, he was still very important to me. A twinge of jealousy would invade my chest whenever the others would reminisce over past memories together. Descriptions so vivid, I could see the scene playing out before my eyes, but only a spectator. I wanted memories with him too, better ones, more than being locked away in a cult compound, more than discovering him barely breathing or coherent from poison, or careening toward a hospital with his blood spilling over my fingers as I desperately tried to stop it.

Tears pricked the corner of my eyes as I mulled all this over, flashes of memory making my stomach churn. I hadn't even noticed Jihyun watching me, his face twisted into concern with my thoughts being written all over my face, until he placed a hand on my shoulder to get my attention - and I realized I was making him worry.

"I-I want to create new memories with you. I treasure the time we spent together before, but a lot of it was also scary - so… I don't mind where you live, so long as we can do that."

His thumb caressed my cheekbone, where one tear had landed. I took a steadying breath and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Me too." his smile was so kind. "Roommates it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates 8/9 - fixed some inconsistencies within the plot.


	2. Chapter 2

Perhaps I should have stayed with Jumin. Though Na-ree insisted that my being there wasn't an issue for her, the first day had been… awkward. It was foolish of me to think that it would be a smooth transition of living alone, in what was once my house, to having a roommate. And on top of that, she hadn't been lying when she said she'd kept most things the same.

Upon walking in the first time, other than a scarf or jacket being draped over the couch arm, or the new espresso machine sitting on the counter in the kitchen, and a large art project spread across the dining table with a story board propped up against one wall, everything was how I had left it. Or rather, how Rika had left it. I couldn't help but wonder if it was painful for her, seeing the evidence of my old life everywhere, being immersed in it completely. The pangs that went through my own stomach upon seeing everything once again were evidence enough that it must have been very difficult for her as well.

The one room that wasn't the same was the guest room - her room now. I had thought she might move into the main bedroom, but instead, she had neatly organized my old photographs there instead. Draped white sheets over everything to keep it tidy, and had even boxed up the clothing left behind for safe keeping. Each box was labeled carefully, either my old name or Rika's indicating whose belongings were in which container.

The first night wasn't indicative of any strife she might have felt. Blushes and small smiles graced her pretty face as she showed me the changes she had made. Shyly showing me to my old room, helping me to fold up the surprisingly undusty sheets before pulling out freshly laundered blankets and pillow cases out of the linen closet. After a cup of decaf coffee, one of the best cups I'd ever had, made by her hand, and a couple of stories of my time in Alaska and Canada, we had said goodnight and retired to our own beds.

The following morning, however, I had come out to a large breakfast. Eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, fresh strawberries and blueberries, a cappuccino, hand squeezed orange juice - she must have been up for hours, going to the grocery store to fetch the ingredients, and then making it all from scratch. Not to mention, all evidence of the manhwa she was working on in the dining room had all but disappeared, as had any evidence of herself living there.

When I had said good morning, she jumped, turned red and fixed me a plate. Far too much food for one that usually had only a cup of coffee and some toast as his first meal of the day. And I didn't miss her phone buzzing constantly. At first I suspected it was messages from the rest of the RFA, but the chatroom was relatively quiet, the others recovering from the party and only saying their good mornings and praises for a party well executed. Her worried expression as she tried to secretly type out her responses made it seem as though I had been quite an interruption to her routine.

"You don't have to worry so much about me -" I told her, apologetically trying to stay out of her way, "If you have work you need to do, go ahead and focus on that."

There was a split of relief on her face before she finished the last message to whomever was constantly sending her texts, and she shook her head. "It's no big deal. I just needed to ask for a couple day extension on my deadline."

It was then I recognized the circles under her eyes. She hadn't slept well.

After thanking her for breakfast and insisting on helping to clean up, much convincing was needed to have her continue her work. I used the excuse that I needed to unpack and clean up a bit - which was true. Thinking I might need to have my car sent to a mechanic for a tune up for having not used it for so long, she informed me that she had asked Saeyoung to help her care for it. It was in perfect condition, like everything else. Guilt began to chew away at my insides, leaving her such a burden to take care of things that she really hadn't needed, that I no longer cared for much.

I spent the day loading up Rika's belongings, the portraits, the clothes, everything from my prior life into the car before taking most of it to donation centers. The rest of it, the photographs mostly, I drove to Jumin's penthouse to divvy up between the RFA members. Yoosung, in particular, would want to have the pictures of Rika.

"Are you really going to live there with Na-ree?" Jumin asked, his thoughts on the matter clearly written on his stern face. The portraits were laid out around his coffee table and fireplace, most of them candid photos of Rika with each of the members. I wasn't sure if all of our friends would want token reminders, aside from Yoosung, and needed Jumin's help in deciding how to best approach everyone after my long absence.

"Yes. For now." I replied, pulling out a roll of brown paper to start wrapping the pictures he'd pointed out for Yoosung. "I'm going to find a place to build a new home, so while that is being built, I'll be staying there."

Jumin sighed, and stood to gather a couple wine glasses and a bottle he had been saving for my return. A soft _pop_ echoed in the room as he uncorked the bottle, leaving it time to breathe.

"It's been difficult for her, you know." he told me, passing the cork for me to waft beneath my nose. The bouquet was exquisite. Notes from our favorite vintage out of Napa filled my palate, and I smiled approvingly. "She won't ever say it, but Jaehee explained that living there alone was a constant reminder of what Rika did, to everyone. Na-ree invited Yoosung and Saeyoung over a couple times, but they refused to go over unless she needed help with something. Even Zen has tried to avoid it, but has been over more often in the last few months or so. It seems only Jaehee would visit regularly."

"Didn't you go to visit?"

"It wouldn't be proper for me to go so often. And Elizabeth III misses me too much when I'm out too late in the evenings. But I did go every once in a while, when Jaehee was there. Na-ree makes good popcorn, and likes the same movies that I like."

"I don't think I've ever seen you eat popcorn."

"A commoner food that I've decided I like, when Na-ree makes it. She uses fresh ingredients, unlike the boxes that you get at the store. Those are too full of chemicals, which is why so many people are unhealthy now."

I laughed at the thought of my friend getting his hands full of butter and salt while watching movies on my couch at home. But what he said stung, and so my laugh fell short. I hadn't thought that Na-ree might have been lonely while staying at my house. Of course it would be painful for anyone to be there - even though I had told her to throw away everything, she hadn't wanted to completely discard my things, hadn't wished to overstep. It was considerate and kind of her, but also frustrating. I had meant it. But along with that, it wasn't a fair request to ask someone else to deal with all the baggage I had left behind.

"Did she visit anyone?" I asked as Jumin handed me a glass. I took a sip and held it in my mouth for a moment, savoring the change in taste as it passed over my tongue. Jumin nodded as he took his seat again, his own glass in hand.

"Everyone was happy to have her over. But your house is far away, so it was a long drive for her to come and go. Yoosung taught her how to play LOLOL, so they sometimes - what is the word - 'rage' with Saeyoung all night on the weekends. Zen, Jahee and her would go see plays, sometimes his, sometimes others. Elizabeth III likes her too, so she'll bring over toys, movies, new records, and we'll visit. We did our best to take care of her. But sometimes she looked sad, but when I asked about it, she would laugh and change the subject."

I looked up from my glass and sighed. If even Jumin had noticed her looking sad, then it must have been a very difficult time, indeed. Suddenly, I wanted to jump back into my car and race back to the house. All I had wanted to do since seeing her again was hold her, and my arms were now aching to do just that again.

"Do you love her?" Jumin asked.

"I… I have always felt strongly attracted to her. But I haven't let myself…" I struggled to find the words. "I meant it, what I said about needing to figure out who I am. And now that I have - I'd like to see where things could go. I… wouldn't have been able to love her the way she deserved, the way we would both deserve, if I hadn't left. It would have been…"

"Unhealthy." Jumin finished for me, and I nodded. He finished his glass and poured another, while I was still only halfway through my own. I didn't want a refill. I needed to drive home, and soon. I looked over the pictures we were considering and felt my stomach churn with nausea.

"Do you… want any of these?"

"No."

I understood exactly what he meant.


	3. Chapter 3

Jihyun had left hours ago. Throughout the day, he had come and gone, loading his car full of old things only to return with the car empty again to refill. But this last trip was longest. The sun had set, and the cicadas were singing outside the window. It was an eerie silence I was used to, and now felt comforting.

I resisted messaging him, asking what time he'd return, if he'd had dinner. It was a habit of mine to cook when I felt nervous, and so I had made a large breakfast when sleep wasn't possible earlier that morning. And once I had caught up in the line art of the next chapter of my manhwa, I had, again, gone overboard in making food.

Eating alone this time felt especially lonely. As though the previous two days had been something I'd dreamt in my head. That I'd find a letter in the mailbox the next day, rather than seeing his mint colored eyes and hair. The evidence of his return, however, was in my hand as I tried to piece together the puzzle he had given me.

The day had been punctuated with messages from my friends, asking if I was okay, if Jihyun was really going to live there now, irritation from Yoosung about Jihyun not being in the chatroom when everyone had so many questions, and an awkward welcoming of a new account, Saeren, joining in the chat. Saeyoung was overjoyed to have Saeren back, and Saeren seemed far more normal than when I had known him. More irritation cropped up, though, with everyone thinking Saeyoung's brother was dead these last two years, when he had been with Jihyun all along. Yoosung had pondered whether or not Jihyun's promised changes were in fact true, but Saeren had reassured us all that they were. That it had been his insistence to not mention him being alive, as he had many years of brainwashing to undo - had to also undergo his own healing process, and Jihyun had helped him through it. 

I had texted Saeyoung privately, asking if he was okay, if it was awkward to have his brother living with him. If Saeren was okay, too.

<It is a little weird, but I'm too happy to think about that right now.>

<Is it weird with V being back? If he tries anything strange, let me know, and I'll come get you.>

His reply had made me laugh a little. But he wasn't wrong. It was surreal having Jihyun back. I was glad that the work I'd had to complete that day was simple, just cleaning up drawings that had already been done. Otherwise, I was sure I would have made many mistakes.

I placed the last piece of the edges of the puzzle, and sipped my coffee. At this stage, it was too difficult to see exactly what the picture would be, only the frame completed. The rest of the pieces I began to sort by color, trying to see if the individual pieces would give clues to the whole, but it was impossible to tell. Saeren had asked me about it, saying that he thought I'd like it, too. The familiar jealousy of knowing others knew more about Jihyun than I did cropped up, and I forced it away. It wasn't their fault, nor was it mine or Jihyun's that we didn't know each other very well yet. I would simply have to be patient, and learn more about how he was now in our own time.

Even with the coffee, I could feel my eyes slipping shut. I patted my cheeks to wake myself up, pouring myself another cup and taking a large swallow. Returning to the puzzle, I picked up another piece while leaning my head into my free hand.

***

The hand on my forehead was warm, and I sighed as my eyes fluttered open. Seeing piercing eyes framed with minty hair in front of me, I jumped up in my seat.

"I am so sorry… I didn't mean to fall asleep…" I muttered, rubbing my eyes open. "Are you hungry? I made dinner…"

I stood, and wobbled on my feet. His hands steadied me before I could topple over, and he firmly held me in place.

"Na-ree…" he said soothingly, and I nearly flinched at the sound of his voice saying my name. It was the first time I had heard it from him in nearly two years. The rare phone calls we'd shared, he hadn't needed to use it, and while he'd written it out several times in each letter he sent me, it was different hearing it. "You don't need to try so hard just for me."

"I'm not! I- I just want to make sure you're comfortable and fed." I protested, I could feel heat rising in my cheeks as he called me out. I tried to take a step back so I could continue on my way, but instead he pulled me forward. I blinked as my head fell into his chest, my hands splayed, and his arms wrapped around my shoulders. He was so warm, and I could smell the faintly familiar tobacco he liked so well on his clothing. I could have easily melted into his embrace, but was too nervous to do so.

"I'm sorry." he whispered into my ear. My eyes went wide as a shiver went down my spine, his voice was so close. "You've been working so hard for me - you took care of my house and my car, and you were alone. It wasn't fair to you to ask you to do so much."

His words slowly registered, and I smiled against the soft fabric of his shirt before pushing away to look up at him.

"You didn't ask me to - I just didn't know what to expect when you got back, so I just tried to prepare for whatever you might need." I laughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry if I made more work for you to do, I just didn't know what was important and what wouldn't be… and so I didn't want to just… invade your home."

"It's your home now. You can do what you'd like here." He said gently. His hand hovered above my head for a second and then he let it drop to his side and released me from the hug. I shivered from the change in temperature, wanting nothing more than to reach out and pull him back. Instead, I only smiled.

"Thank you." I said lamely, unable to think of anything else more poignant to say. I grasped my coffee cup, apparently I had been asleep long enough for it to go stone cold. "If you're hungry, I can heat up a plate for you?"

"I…" he paused, then chuckled and shook his head. "That would be nice. Thank you."

It didn't take long to prepare, and soon I set a plate of bulgogi with a bottle kochujang on the table, along with a rewarmed cup of coffee for myself. I reseated myself and pulled my sweater tighter around my shoulders, and resumed sorting the puzzle pieces.

"Were you able to catch up on your work?" he asked as he began to eat, I smiled and nodded.

"Yep! It looks like I didn't have to extend my deadline longer than a day, but I was planning on that with the party taking up a a couple days this week. I was more worried about having to miss Zen's performance this weekend if I had to work."

"It's this weekend? And he was able to get away for the party?" Jihyun looked up at me mid-bite. The rest of us had been surprised too, as he was playing one of the leading man, but his director had allowed it if Zen bought extra tickets for the auction. They had, of course, sold out at the party with Zen promoting it. It had also helped that Zen's parts were flawlessly choreographed and practiced, and others still had a couple marks to focus on in scenes without him being present.

"Yeah, Jaehee and I were planning on going out to dinner and then going to see it. I would have given my ticket to Yoosung had I not been able to go…" I trailed off, wanting to invite him along, but unsure if we would be able to secure another ticket. Opening night had sold out months ago.

"When is it?"

"The opening is tomorrow night. But it's run will be for three weeks, so if you'd like to go, I'm sure there would be some way for Zen to get you a ticket." I chewed on my lip, wondering if Jaehee would be willing to give up one of her tickets for an evening - she had bought seven - but then thought better of asking. I sipped at my coffee, watching him as he ate, still in disbelief that he was sitting right there at the table.

"I wouldn't want to take advantage. I'll see if I can buy a ticket the normal way, but if not, I'll be sure to go see his next play."

I grinned, "He'd like that."

"This is very good, by the way." he took another bite, and I laughed, pleased he liked it. He swallowed, "But it is a bit spicy."

He and I both stood at the same time and he chuckled. "I can get something to drink, you just continue working on the puzzle."

"O-okay." I said shyly, sitting back down. My eyes followed him to the refrigerator, where he fished out a carton of juice and selected a glass. "Can you give me a hint?"

"A hint?"

"Of what the picture is."

My question elicited another laugh from him, "It's of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Sorry if this chapter felt a little... slow. The next one I'll be sure to pick things up a little. ^^;


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

_06:20/Chatroom_

_Jumin:_

_ Jihyun has matured._

_Yoosung:_

_ Yeah right, if he's matured then WHY ISN'T HE HERE ANSWERING OUR QUESTIONS?!!!_

_Zen:_

_ Calm down, Yoosung. He just got back. Let him settle in._

_ He probably wants to spend time with Na-ree and get back to normal._

_Jumin:_

_ I didn't think you had matured too, Zen._

_Zen:_

_ What are you saying, trust fund kid?_

_ I've always been mature!_

_Jumin:_

_ Sure._

_Zen: _

_ Why am I talking to you so early in the morning? It's ruining my day already._

_Yoosung:_

_ But V should at least come back and tell us where he's been._

_ What he's been doing._

_ If he's heard from Rika…_

_Zen:_

_ … Yoosung…_

_ Not again…_

_Jumin:_

_ He wants to be called Jihyun now._

_Yoosung:_

_ WHATEVER!_

* * *

I closed the chatroom with a sigh. If I had only woken up an hour before, I would have been able to log in and answer any of the questions that Yoosung had, and perhaps ease his mind about my being back. The problem with jetlag was real.

Instead of logging in and disrupting Yoosung's day at school, I made a note to keep an eye out the rest of the day for Yoosung, and would chat with him later when he was more available. And hopefully, more calm. Shooting a text to Saeren, asking him how he was settling in with Saeyoung, I sat up in bed and stretched with a groan, tossing my phone to one side amidst the plush comforter. I had just lifted the blanket to stand up when my phone buzzed - a reply much sooner than I had expected.

  
  
<I don't know. He's strange. Being around him is different than what we talked about. Can I come see you today?>

Another sigh. I didn't know how how Na-ree might feel about seeing her kidnapper. One that once had a personal interest in her as well. At the party she had been polite, but strained. All of the RFA, Saeyoung being the exception, had been the same. Saeren knew it wouldn't be easy, integrating himself into a new life, and I had promised to be there for him whenever he needed.

<Let's meet for lunch around one. I'll text you an address later.>

I stretched back out onto the bed, staring at the ceiling, the back of my hand resting on my forehead. My own thoughts were muddled, chaotic - there was so much to do, so much to say to everyone. Wanting a fresh start and then actually starting were two completely different things. The loose ends that needed tying up from my past were frayed, which didn't come as any surprise, it was simply overwhelming. But, I needed to face it: head on. No more secrets.

I dressed quickly before heading to the bathroom to wash my face and start the day. It seemed Na-ree had already been up, the scent of her perfume lingering near the sink, and a washcloth drying on one of the rails. Starting a load of laundry before I was done, I fetched my pipe and then found myself stretching on the back veranda before too long. Packing the tobacco and listening to it sizzle to life beneath a flame, I inhaled deeply before letting my gaze wander to the sea.

Involuntarily, my eyes found the spot where I had told investigators Rika had jumped to her 'death'. The dark memory clouded my mind, Yoosung also demanding to see everything when he had arrived. Anger and tears mixed with the understandable disbelief in my deceitful tale. Accusing me of not being truthful, implying that if Rika was dead then it might have been foul play on my part. Of course, the question of a body had always been the main sticking point.

I exhaled, the tendrils of the smoke breaking my field of vision enough to shake off the pit that was forming in my stomach. There was still much to reconcile. For others as well as myself. I resisted the urge to run again. There truly was only one reason to be in this house, and that reason clattered the door open, coming out to offer me a steaming cup of coffee.

"Good morning! I… didn't know how you might take it. So I just added a little sugar and milk." she smiled up at me apologetically as she held out the hot mug. I took it gratefully and then moved to put out my pipe and she shook her head. "No! I really don't mind. Actually I -" she fished something out of her pocket, presented a vapor pen and put it between her own lips. "I quit smoking a few years ago, but still use this. Can I join you?"

Blinking with surprise at this new information, I chuckled. "Of course. How did I not know that about you?"

She shrugged with a giggle. "Zen's the only other one that knows, since he's trying to quit himself… So I suggested it as a substitute - but I don't think he's actually trying to quit, just says it to get Jaehee to stop worrying so much."

We shared a laugh that faded naturally into a comfortable silence as we stood together for a minute, coffee, tobacco smoke and the scent of - perhaps peaches - wafted around us, accented by the salt in the air. She took a seat with her legs hanging off the porch and sighed contentedly while looking out to where I had just been fixated. A small smile graced her lips, her eyes bright and awake today. 

The few moments we had shared since I had been back, had been pregnant with expectation. But I didn't feel that now. This was easy. I took a seat next to her, glancing at how she viewed the scenery. Suddenly, I wasn't looking at the dark memories that laced the view, but the inspiration that I had once drawn from being near the ocean - away from the never-ending bustle of the city. I could see it all over her face.

"I like to take my breaks out here." she explained, as I caught her eye. "It's peaceful, and bright usually. But even the storms are really fascinating to watch. Gives me a little bit of a pick-me-up before I go back inside and draw some more."

"Mmm," I agreed, taking a deep sip of the coffee. It was good. I'd have to ask her what brand she used and the grind, but later, "I used to do that too. It's a big part of the reason I chose this house…" I paused, and then grinned impishly, "So are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" a momentary panic set in her eyes as she looked at me, wondering what she possibly could be hiding from me.

"What happens next in your manhwa. Does Ki-jung get to Hae-un in time? Does he save her?"

A bright flush crossed her cheeks as the worry dissipated and turned into embarrassment. "Y-you're reading it?!"

"Of course I am! I'm your biggest fan." I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction, poking her shoulder playfully. Her blush deepened, but she huffed dramatically and shook her head.

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean you get to know any spoilers. You have to wait just like everyone else." she gave me a stern look before her face split into a giggle. "But I can tell you that I believe in happy endings."

"Good. That's all I wanted to know."

* * *

* * *

* * *

A few hours later, I sat at an outdoor café, sipping oolong, with a brown package near my feet. I felt them approaching before I saw them, looking up from my phone to see the twins walking my way. Putting my cup of tea down, I smiled up at them as they reached me. Saeyoung looked worried, eyeing me suspiciously and Saeren's gaze became fixated on a spot on the ground, his arms crossed behind his back. A sign I recognized well when he was starting to withdraw.

"Hello, Saeyoung, how are you?" I stood and extended my hand awkwardly, but he just shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and scowled.

"I don't like that you both wanted to talk in private." he began, his eyes downcast as he ignored my offer for a handshake. "I just got him back, you know, and this feels like more secrets."

Biting my tongue to suppress a smile at how much both of them looked like each other, each surly and staring at the ground. They were certainly more alike than either of them knew, and yet their differences were also a stark contrast to the other. Saeyoung was dressed as he normally did, his jacket, signature headphones, and glasses that were reminiscent of a hazard sign on the road. Saeren was the one who had changed. I had seen him dress himself in warm, woolen sweaters, and it was he who had picked out his pink suit for the party. Today, however, he was wearing a red tee and jeans with black boots, his tattoo creeping down his right arm from beneath the sleeve.

I was pleased to note he wasn't as shy about the burn scars on his face from the explosion he'd lived through. That had taken much conversation and many walks down streets in Vancouver to get used to any subversive looks that people might steal. He had a few leather bands around his wrists, souvenirs from our trips, but nothing as loud as the studded band he had worn when Rika had been building him into who she needed him to be. I smiled thinking of how far he had come.

"No secrets. Just a conversation." I promised with a nod, letting my hand find it's way into my own pocket, tilting my head to show a sincere smile. "We'll just be here. Do you want anything to eat? I'll treat you."

The redhead shook his locks and looked back up to me. "I have some shopping to do. Saeren says he can't live off Honney Buddha Chips like I can."

I laughed, and picked up the framed picture I had brought for him, glancing at Saeren a bit worriedly. I had debated heavily on asking if they would want any reminders of the woman who had driven such a deep wedge between them, surprised that Saeyoung even deigned to speak with me knowing my involvement. But Rika had also done much for the two of them before she forced Saeren's feelings to be so hateful, and so I decided to offer it to Saeyoung.

"I have a portrait of you and Rika, if you'd like it. But if the memory is too painful…" I let the sentence fade away, knowing he'd know what I meant. I glanced toward Saeren, who simply shifted back as he listened. Saeyoung's eyes flashed toward the package in my hands.  
  
"I'd rather not." he said shortly. I could see the younger twin breathe a sigh of relief. And I placed the package where it had been.

"Text us when you're done and we can help you take the groceries back to your car." I offered, trying to put him at ease that Saeren would be returning with him and not going with me. Saeren certainly caught the implication, and looked to me sharply over his brother's shoulder. So it was to be that sort of conversation.

"'Kay. Don't take too long." Saeyoung muttered as he fiddled with the cord on his headphones before walking down the street in search of a store that offered more than his usual fare. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Saeren looked at me desperately.

"I don't want t-"

"Have you eaten?" I interrupted him with a friendly smile, pointing to the chair across from me before sitting down myself. He scowled at me at took his seat as I handed him a menu. "Choose your food first, then we can talk."

After flagging down a server and placing our order, I sipped my tea from a paper cup. Saeren's hands wrapped tightly around his clear soda, an 11-Up, and stared at me, waiting for me to start the discussion.

"So why don't you want to stay with your brother?"

"He's… _impossible!_" Saeren burst out with an aggravated sigh. "I can't get a moment alone, I can't think. I can't sleep. He's always there, asking me if I’m okay, if I need anything, giving me ice cream. I think I'll be lactose intolerant in, like, a month if he keeps going…"

Whatever he was expecting my reaction to be, I'm sure it wasn't a laugh judging by his face as the sound erupted from my throat.

"Is that all? I thought it was something serious from the way your face looked when you got here."

"Is that… _all?_" he looked at me incredulously. "I don’t have any privacy! I think he'd shower with me if I let him… I have to lock myself in the bathroom to have any peace and quiet."

Another chuckle and Saeren looked like he was about to jump over the table.

"Have you just… talked to him?" I prodded, Saeren opened his mouth and then snapped it shut as the server brought our food. My phone vibrated by my hand and I took a glance at it. It was Yoosung and Zen in the chatroom. _WHERE IS V?! _scrolled across the screen and I sighed inwardly. Yoosung would have to wait a little longer.

"All he does is talk." Saeren mumbled as the server left with a cheery smile, not noticing as I placed my phone in my pocket.

"No, I mean have _you _talked to _him_?" I asked. It seemed his initial outburst was finished as his shoulders fell and he shook his head 'no'. Picking up my samsaek sandwich, I took a bite and raised an eyebrow at my companion.

"No." he finally admitted, picking up his chopsticks and starting in on his bibim guksu. "I don't know what to talk about."

"He's just worried about you. He thought you were dead for two years. It's not like we gave any warning before we came back, and then suddenly you were here. It's going to be an adjustment for both of you."

"I know… we talked about it. It's just… different than what I expected." Saeren sat back in his chair, his eyes following several cars that passed by as he thought for a moment. I took the opportunity to examine him further. He had been in my care for two years, and though we'd only been back for a few days, I was used to any tell-tale signs of anything that might be amiss. But other than his exasperation over Saeyoung's enthusiasm, he seemed well. 

"Maybe I can ask him to teach me how to drive… maybe talking about something else would get him to shut up about me."

"That's a good start." I agreed with a nod, "But don't shut him out. He needs you."

"I know…" Saeren's voice was softer now as he picked up his chopsticks again, acknowledging his brother's care and, though I knew he'd never admit it to me, his own need for Saeyoung. "I missed normal food."

I laughed. "I did too."

We had just finished our meal when Saeren received a text from his twin saying he was ready to go whenever we were finished. I escorted them both back to the flashy sports car that had drawn a small crowd of admirers, all of them disbursing at once when Saeyoung chirped the locks and popped the trunk.

"I never get tired of doing that." he grinned, and earned a soft laugh from Saeren. Saeyoung looked elated from that simple reaction. Once the bags were safely loaded and Saeren was in the front seat putting on his seatbelt and checking over his phone, the older twin turned to me, his question was clear from his expression. _Well?_

"He's okay." I said, trying to make my smile as reassuring as possible. "It just seems you talk a lot."

Saeyoung groaned. "Only because he doesn't talk at all." He kicked his toe on the ground, "How's Na-ree? You'd better be nice to her. She's a good person."

"I am. And I know." I mused for a moment. "She seems to be doing well… I don’t know how she might feel, so I'll have to ask her, but if she's okay with it, it might be fun for the four of us to go out to dinner sometime."

"Yeah. Could be. If… Saeren hadn't basically kidnapped her and held her hostage. She says she's not mad about it, but… she could have just been being nice to me. She does that."

"You talk to your brother about it, and I'll talk to her and see if they'd be comfortable meeting. They seem friendly enough in the chat room. I read the chats from yesterday, seemed like they were joking around a bit."

"Yeah, but that's chat. Not face to face."

A short, sharp honk from the car we were standing next to all but burst our ears in the parking garage. We looked to Saeren who was raising his eyebrows at us both through the window. Saeyoung grinned.

"Better get going. See you."

"See you." I waved to them both as I made my way back to the street. I had parked elsewhere and had a little bit of a walk ahead of me. I had almost reached the lot when my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Jaehee?" I asked into the receiver.

"Oh good, you picked up." her voice was frazzled on the other end. My eyebrows knit together as she unloaded a flurry of explanations and questions on me, almost in one breath. Eyes widened as I finally understood what she was asking, my heart leapt at a sudden bundle of nerves that seized in my chest. A stray butterfly fluttering in my stomach.

"Yes, I can do that, but I don't have anything to wear… Just…" I checked the time on my phone, I didn't have time to get home and back, but I was very glad I had decided on slacks rather than jeans for my lunch appointment with the younger twin, "I'll figure something out. Text me the information."

"Thank you, V- I mean, Jihyun. 'Til next." and the line went silent. I couldn't hide my grin even from myself as I placed my next call.

"Jumin, do you have a shirt I could borrow?"

"No. My shirts are custom made to fit me only. And I'm still at the office."

"Good thing we're about the same size, then. I'm on my way to your house, tell security to let me in. I'll need your shower too."

I laughed as I heard his tongue clicking in dismay before he agreed, no questions asked. I could hear him paging his new assistant with instructions to call his home as he hung up. I turned my key and began my drive across town toward the lavish apartment building. I had just under three hours to get ready. It wasn't the first time I was grateful for Jumin's implicit trust, but this time I definitely owed him one.


	5. Chapter 5

Outside the restaurant, the scent of French cuisine pervaded the air. Stomach rumbling to signal it knew food and sustenence was nearby, and it was currently being denied, I shifted somewhat uneasily from foot to foot. I hadn't heard from Jaehee in hours, apart from a text earlier that morning after Jihyun and I had shared coffee.

<Uwaah! I cannot wait to see Zen on stage tonight! I can barely wait for the work to be done so we can go. Reservations are at 5. See you soon!>

I hadn't been able to keep a grin from my face at the uncharacteristic excitement my dear friend had exhibited. Excitement followed me throughout the day, coupled with the giddiness I felt after my new roommate had confessed being a fan of my art and story.

"You really like it?" 

"I do. Quite a lot, actually. I'm really looking forward to the next chapter."

Thanks to that, I had taken extra motivation to my drafting table, carefully painting each cell, imagining his bright smile as he read it. I was so caught up in thinking of what Jihyun might think of this next chapter, that my alarm to start getting ready to go went off before I knew it. The work for the day was scanned in and sent to my editor for review and clean up, and it was about then I was checking my phone, noticing Jaehee hadn't said anything more than express her excitement.

While I knew Jaehee for her undying devotion to punctuality and responsibility, as the minutes ticked closer to the reservation time, concern began to take over. Calling there was no answer, same with a text. Worrying at my lip, I checked over the RFA chats, but Jaehee hadn't logged in there either. Simply more of Yoosung, Zen and Jumin chatting - Jumin, as always, defending his best friend, Yoosung's unassuageable anger, and Zen's ever present middle ground, that was - until Jumin mentioned Elizabeth III, and he signed off in a huff stating he had to get ready for his performance. Even Saeyoung and Saeren had been oddly silent, today.

Closing the app, I sighed. My eyes searched the crowd, looking for the familiar honeyed eyes that would no doubt be shining with uncontainable excitement. I considered going into the restaurant to claim our reservation, and simply wait for Jaehee at the table, but it was so unlike her to be late, even more unlike her to not contact if plans had changed, that I couldn't help but have a tightness creeping into my chest. Anxiety was something I blessedly didn't have to deal with often, but the shadows of cults and kidnapping were never far from my mind when something was so obviously out of place. I tried to rationally think about it, perhaps her phone ran out of battery and something kept her longer at the bakery she was working so hard to open, or perhaps her taxi was caught in traffic, or her train was delayed and she was underground without service, but even those innocuous scenarios in my mind were ending with a drugged rag over her mouth and being dragged off somewhere unspeakable.

I was about to call her again when I caught a flash of signature mint hair behind a group of tall businessmen. Craning my neck, standing on tip-toes, I thought perhaps I had imagined seeing the person I wanted to see second most at that moment. As the crowd moved, I let out a sigh of relief, my feet moving toward him before I even knew what I was doing. His face split into a wide smile as he saw me, but I saw it fade almost immediately - likely from the way I was now almost running to him. I couldn't deny it, I was desperate, not even bothering to wonder why he was there at that exact moment.

"What's wrong?" He asked, catching my shoulders as I reached him. The worry on his face said enough, my anxiety was twisting my face into some awful expression and he could tell.

"I can't reach Jaehee!" I blurted out, "I heard from her this morning, a-after coffee, but not since… and I -…" I paused, wondering if I should actually share my concerns, but if something truly was wrong and I didn't say something now, then I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. "What if something happened? Have you heard from her?"

It wasn't until his face relaxed with relief, and his thumb traced beneath my eye that I realized a few tears had trailed down my cheeks.

"Jaehee is fine." he said, a small smile crossing his lips, looking confused as to why I'd be so… hysteric.

"But-"

"Na-ree." he cut me off firmly, though his tone was still warm, his palm now flush against my cheek, "I spoke to her earlier. A pipe burst in the bakery, and she was busy dealing with the clean-up. The plumber didn't have any openings until a week from now. He offered to come by after he was done with his work today, since opening is so close, and she had to be there."

He waited until the words fully registered in my mind, and as I relaxed, sighing the relief that came like a bucket of cool water being poured over my head, his hand fell back to my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I thought she had called you to explain - but she called me and asked me to be your escort tonight since she can't make it." He truly looked apologetic, and it tugged at my chest, "If I knew she hadn't called you, I would have at least texted. I really thought you knew."

"It's fine…" I said softly, still trying to get my heart to stop racing from the ridiculous panic that had gripped me, "Is… Is the bakery okay? Should we… go help her?"

He shook his head. "She said a cleaning crew was there and that the flooding stopped. And someone named… Seohyeon... was there to help."

"Seoyun." I corrected with a soft laugh. "I think Jaehee will be fine if Seoyun is there."

My conclusion made him blink and tilt his head questioningly. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Seoyun owns a flowershop next door to Jaehee. They've hit it off really well and are good friends now." I smiled up at him, the panic finally ebbing and finally realizing Jaehee's kindness in asking Jihyun to come in her place. While our personalities were very different, Jaehee was the one I was closest to in the RFA. Zen said it was because we were the only two women, but really, it was more than that. But she knew how much I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Jihyun once he returned, and here she was helping to arrange it.

A twinge of guilt needled in my side, knowing how much she had been looking forward to this night as well. And I wasn't so foolish to think that the pipe bursting was just a story from her - she'd had to send Yoosung in her place once before when she was still working for Jumin. It was simply one more way in which Jaehee took care of me. I made a mental note to see if Zen could get her another ticket for another evening - and find another way to thank her. But for the present moment, I took advantage of Jaehee's kindness and inhaled some bravery.

"Thank you for coming. A-and for calming me down." I said, stepping to his side and lacing my arm through his. He seemed surprised, but didn't reject the contact, which sent a blush to my cheeks.

"It's my pleasure." he murmured lowly, so quiet I almost couldn't hear him. That certainly sent more blood rushing to my cheeks, and I was grateful the evening was cool. Following him into the restaurant, we barely made our reservation time before the table would have needed to be given up.

The atmosphere surrounding the meal was congenial and relaxed. While Jaehee and I had decided on this location as a rare evening of indulging and pampering ourselves, Jihyun seemed the opposite. The cut of his slacks and the shirt he was wearing was fitted and attractive. Though perhaps the shoulders were a bit tighter than what would normally be tailored, the cufflinks showed that it wasn't simply an off the rack bargain at a department store. He fit in, very well - as if an evening like this was commonplace for him.

From previous conversations, I knew of his background, how he grew up with Jumin and also came from an affluent family, but when he'd spoken to the artists and other more bohemian types at the party earlier in the week, he had seemed just as comfortable with them as well. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that the way he had dressed the last few days had been rather casual, even for the party. Textured fabrics for his cardigans, soft tees, and he usually had on a necklace or two. As he took a sip of the wine that the waiter had brought over for him to sample before pouring, I noticed that today he was also wearing the peace sign that he'd worn to the event.

I didn't realize I was staring, lost in thought until he cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. I blinked and sat up straighter, jolted from my rather embarrassing reverie.

"I was… looking at your shirt." I hid my unease behind the wine glass, taking a small sip and looking away to the rest of the restaurant.

"Oh, does it not fit very well?" he asked, glancing down at his sleeves, adjusting them with a chuckle. "I wasn't dressed for a meal here today, and when Jaehee called I didn't have time to go home and change - otherwise I would have been really late, so I borrowed one of Jumin's. I'm a bit… broader in the shoulders."

My eyes widened, finally placing why the pinstripes looked so familiar.. "You… borrowed it?"

"Perhaps 'stole' is the better verb there." he laughed, and I couldn't help but giggle along as he admitted. "He wasn't very pleased."

"No, I'm sure he wasn't."

We laughed together amidst the floral centerpieces, muted lighting of the chandeliers, quiet piano, the sounds of other patrons' glasses and cutlery clinking delicately together. While I was unfamiliar with most of French cuisine, he was not, and gave recommendations - but one thing he insisted I must try, if for no other reason than to say that I had, was escargot. My nose wrinkled even as I chuckled, the idea of eating snails instinctively making my head shake in refusal. But he ordered them anyway along with our other dishes.

When the food was served, several plates meticulously designed to both be artistic and appetizing, his hand went to the escargot first. My eyes widened as he took the two-tined fork and ate the small morsel from its shell, and then selected another. His expression was expectant as he repeated his action and held it before me on the fork, I hesitated and leaned forward, taking the bite and bracing for the worst. It wasn't… terrible. A rather earthy, almost mushroom like, taste mingled with garlic butter and herbs spilt over my tongue, and the texture was surprisingly soft. Even so, as I swallowed, I chased it with another sip of wine.

"Well?" He asked, blue eyes teasing with his small smirk.

"It's not awful." I admitted, taking another mouthful of my drink. "But…"

"I never liked them either."

"Jihyun!" my voice was exasperated as he got quite a good kick out of my expression. New experiences aside, the rest of the meal was one of the best I'd ever had. I wasn't sure if it was the way the cheese soufflé melted, the tender and well seasoned vegetables, the way the duck was so well cooked it fell off the bone, or if it was simply how we talked about little things with big meanings, each of us adding different perspectives and comments. From the traveling we had done, though mine was admittedly less well rounded than his, to the different types of foreign food we enjoyed, and both of us coming to settle on the agreement that - while the restaurant we were in was lovely and fun every once in a while - street food had far more to offer by way of portions and character.

Despite my protestations, he settled the bill and then was behind me before I could stand, offering help in putting on my coat as we readied to go to our next part of the evening.

"I didn't get to tell you before," he said quietly as he slipped my arm through his, "But you look very nice tonight."

I swallowed down the blush I felt rising up my neck, "You do too," I was able to manage, before adding, "Even if you're wearing Jumin's shirt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being a day late, time got away from me this week and a few things came up that I couldn't avoid ^^  
I'll continue to try and make sure to upload on the 10/20/30 of each month if I am able.   
Thank you for reading!


End file.
